Nightwing Begins
by Genisis Prime
Summary: Four years after Dick Grayson mysteriosly Disapeared, a new hero appears in gotham *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DC, Young Justice, or any affiliated characters

~Chapter 1~

~Necessary Subterfuge~

"This is GBS's Cat Grant reporting, it has been four years, exactly since Gotham's favorite prince, Richard Grayson disappeared, but Gotham PD reports they are reopening the case, a new lead has been brought to the attention of Gotham's Finest, by none other than The Justice League's own the Question, himself."

Elsewhere in Gotham

"Batsy, it's about time you got he... YOU'RE NOT BATMAN, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Your worst nightmare, I'm Nightwing. Joker-Bane you are going back to Arkham, and no I really don't care if you're not form this dimension, you are still twisted and too dangerous to be out on the streets. So, what do you say, Lets Dance."

The Joker laughed and said, "Ok bird-brain I'll Lead." He activated the Bane 'Venom' Formula and charged the black clad Vigilante, "Oh Come on, you're not even trying to beat me, are you."

Nightwing continued to dodge the colossal fists of Joker-Bane, "I Don't have to beat you, i just have to stay alive till the Bat gets here." By this point they were in the middle of the street in front of Gotham First National Bank.

"Nightwing, the bat is here, finish up and get out of there, now." a woman's voice came over the comm.

"Copy, Stargazer, ok Joker-Bane, Now shit gets real," He side stepped and caught Joker-Bane's fist as it came over his shoulder. He yanked down hard using Joker-Banes own momentum to flip the colossal villain over his shoulder, with his other hand he pulled a "Wing-a-rang" out and cut the venom tube. When the colossal clown hit the ground, the crack of bones breaking was clearly audible.

" Time to jet," He ran and jumped on his motorcycle and rode away.

"Who was that?" Batgirl asked Robin, "And why does he seem so familiar?"

**Please review... as always things will make sense eventually**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice OR DC or I WOULD NOT HAVE CANCELLED IT! (I REALLY hate Cartoon Network right now...)

_(INNER THOUGHTS)_

~Chapter 2~

~First Contact... Again~

*Batman POV*

As 'the new guy' rode away I couldn't help but notice he looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _ Something about his fighting style it's almost as if... no it's probably just lack of sleep, well got to get this "Joker-Bane" to Arkham._

*Nightwing POV*

"Jason, I'm on my way, you and Kori might want to up the Counter-intrusion software, I've not even been back a week and the bat already knows I exist, and you know how Bruce is..." I pushed the Nightbird to 300 MPH and jumped the I-16 bridge out of Gotham. A young woman in a suit that suspiciously resembled Booster Gold's, flew beside me, her Geordi LaForge visor flashing in the noon sun, "Come on Stargazer, We need to get back to base, Red Hood and Starfire are waiting for us. What can you tell me about the new Robin?"

"Not much, He just started about 6 months back; he's almost as good an acrobat as you are Dick; He's extremely intelligent, and other than that there's not much on him, But that's Batman for you, always mysterious."

By this point we were pulling into a secret underground base, that was eerily like the Bat-Cave.

Jason (with his helmet off) and Kori sat at two of the computers keeping an eye out for any incursions, such as dimensional rifts, or boom tubes."

"All is quiet for the moment, Dick, get some rest, you too Kat, the two of you haven't slept more than three hours since you got back four days ago, where did you find him anyway, Kat?"

"In a Gladiatorial Arena on Cthoros in the Beta Centauri system." Stargazer replied.

"I have to do something before I go to bed, alright." I sat down at the computer and called the Cave, "Put your helmet on Jason, wouldn't want anyone recognizing you."

*Artemis POV*

"Recognized Batgirl B09, Robin B16"

I absolutely hated how the original Robin had reprogrammed the computer with my voice, God it is annoying, but no one can figure out how to change the voice back.

"Hey Artemis, any word on the search for the original Robin?" Batgirl asked knowing even now that if he is alive, Dick doesn't want his Identity known...

"No, Batgirl you have to face the possibility that he might be dead; he's been gone for four years..." I trailed off as the computer began to speak

"Incoming transmission, Origin Unknown, purpose Unknown, Loading Video Conference 89%...99% Conference initiated..."

On the screen appeared two guys (one wearing a red helmet, one in the standard superhero mask) and two girls (one with ORANGE SKIN, and a blonde wearing a Booster Gold uniform and a Star Trek visor).

"Oh, hello, I recognize some of you, others however, I'm not so familiar with," the guy in the mask spoke, "Ah where are my manners, let me introduce myself and my comrades, I am Nightwing, this is Stargazer," he gestured to the Booster Gold fan-girl, "Red Hood," the one in the helmet, "and Starfire," the orange skinned ginger, "Now if you would be so kind as to return the favor?"

_What could it possibly hurt?_ "Ok, I am Artemis, and these are Robin, Kid Flash, Batgirl, Blue Beetle, Superboy, and Miss Martian" I gestured to each in turn. I freely admit that I was being a bitch, but at that moment I really didn't care... "Now what is this about, Nightwing was it?"

"I actually called to talk to Batgirl and Robin about an incident that happened in Gotham earlier today." Nightwing said, "An incident dealing with a dimensionally displaced psychopath. Ah I see understanding dawning in the bat-clans eyes, and before you ask, No, Batman doesn't know who I am yet, although that could change, being that he's the worlds greatest detective and all, but I digress..."

"Hey Wing-nut, go to bed, you've been up for 72 hours straight, you're not a machine, regardless of what **Some **people think." Red hood interjected.

"Anyway, we need to meet without letting Daddy-Bat (as Hood over there calls him) know, any ideas? And will someone please tell the ginger in yellow to stop sniggering in the background? Yes i am talking about you Flash-boy"

"IT'S **KID FLASH**! HOW HARD IS THAT TO REMEMBER?"

"Jeez Kid, I'm just ribbing you, somebody's not feeling the aster..."

"Wait, YOU'RE THE ORIGINAL ROBIN?" seven voices (mine included) cried in simultaneous surprize as Kid Flash Collapsed with gales of laughter. It's only then that we see the bat on Red Hood's armor (under his leather jacket).

Naturally I was the first to recover, "Who are you under that helmet Hood, and why do you seem so familiar?"

*Red Hood POV*

Dick looked back to me, "Red? It's up to you, do you want to show them or not?"

"Geez Wingnut, you've been planetside, for what a week and you're already blowing our ID's. What the hell it's not like they'll believe me anyway." I said removing my helmet leaving only the domino mask that is the only memento of my time as Robin. "I'm whelmed by this attention."

"How are you alive, Hood, YOU DIED... how are you here?"

"I was resurrected by the 'Great One's' daughter Thalia al Gul, you know not all of us become sparkly vampires when we die... sorry Twilight is one of Thalia's favorite books..." i said

AUTHORS NOTE...

Sorry about the Twilight reference, couldn't resist

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Authors note

ALL STORIES ARE ON HIATUS INDEFENATELY


End file.
